thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquos Rules
Aquos Rules was a major character in Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows until leaving to travel. In Bakugan: Wind Tamer he is the deuteragonist of the series. He is the older brother of Baku-Cool. His Guardian Bakugan is Dragon, a Lumino Dragonoid. Personality Aquos is cool, calm, collected and thinks he can beat anyone. Together with Dragon, his mission is to get revenge on Fire Ingram, as Ingram destroyed Aquos's hometown. He preffers to be called "Aqua". Aquos also has an extremely rude side to himself, as shown in Tournament Winner, ''as shown when he called his own Bakugan an idiot. His bad side is something you will not want to meet, because AR's grudges last forever. Aquos also holds a huge grudge against Airzel-of-Haos, Bendo and GHTFT99 due to them turning many against him, and treating him badly in the past. He goes by the battle stage name "Aquos Rules" because he is an Aquos brawler. In Bakugan: Wind Tamer his character is completely different as he is the one who does all the house work and breaks up fights. He's also quite bossy in the series. Characteristics Aquos is a good looking, handsome, talented brawler and is be an ally of Firestormblaze. Aquos will have lots of dark secrets under his BakuMeter too. He also has a rivalry with Airzel-of-Haos. Aqua gets cocky in battle so when he battles Ingram he gets off guard and loses. Physical Description Aqua is quite tall, standing at 2 meters high (6ft 6in), and is incredibly skinny. His shoulder bones are quite visible as a result. Notable Quotes *"A Brawler doesnt rely on brawn my friend, It's about your bond with a Bakugan!" *"Make yourself at home here." History Bakugan: Wind Tamer In ''Power of The Sky, He's shown as BC and Savage's older brother. Powers and Abilities *Aqua can spawn the Aqua Light Sword with aura. *Aqua can also summon tsunamis. *Aqua can grow in size. *Aqua can jump high enough to reach space. Weapons *'Aqua Light Sword': A blade made of water that he uses to crush all evil. *'Baku-Launch': A special launcher that fires Dragon into battle like a cannon. *Meta Armor: These gloves and boots give Aqua super strength, allowing him to rip the limbs of even Mechtogan. Equipment Bakugan *Aquos Dragon *Ventus Taylean *Aquos Cyclone Percival (flashback) *Ventus Pyrus Aquos Subterra Darkus Haos Lightning Ingram *Aquos Hellstorm *Aquos Dharak (Clear) *Aquos Aranaut *Ventus Rubanoid - Crimson Rubanoid *Subterra Reptak *Darkus Smasher *Subterra Bulldozer *Aquos Razenoid *Haos Betadron *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Aquos Kraken (given to Baku-Cool after BD ended) *Darkus Necro (after he switched sides) *Aquos Libra *Aquos Virgo Mechtogan *Aquos Aquatron *Darkus Coredegon *Aquos Mandibor *Pyrus Slycerak *Haos Exostriker *Darkus/Aquos/Haos/Pyrus Mechtavius Destroyer *Haos/Ventus Aquos's Silent Strike *Ventus Silent Strike Titan "Faser" *Aquos Aquatron Titan Relationships Gallery 2011-11-15 1249.png 2011-09-27 2017.png Bakugan AquosLD.png|Dragon (episode 2-12) 448px-Aquos BlitzDragonoid.png|Blitz Dragon (episode 12-present) Aquos TitaniumDragonoid.png|Titanium Dragon (Arc 2) 476px-Darkus MercuryDragonoid.png|Mercury Dragon (combined with Sly, Hellstorm, Storm and Aquos's Taylean CrimsonPearl Rubanoid.png|CP Rubanoid Aquos Aranaut.png|Aranaut 333px-Aquos CyclonePercival.png|Percival 370px-Ventus Taylean.png|Taylean Ventus Rubanoid.png|Rubanoid (episode 11- present) 318px-Aquos InfinityHelios.png|Hellstorm Clear Dharak.png|Dharak 407px-Aquos NeoDragonoid.png|Neo Dragon (shown in Forbidden only) Mechtogan 306.JPG|Mechtavius Destroyer in a forest 407px-Aquos Zenthon.png Aquos ZenthonTitan.png 351px-Combat SilentStrike.png Ventus FaserTitan BD.png Trivia *Aquos is afraid of fire despite being an Aquos Brawler. Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Aquos Users Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Players Category:Protagonists Category:Aquos Rules Category:Brawlers